


Remember me, please

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: My artworks are mostly on lyselkatz.tumblr.com, feel free to have a look there ;)





	Remember me, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remember me, please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014528) by [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives). 



My muse was brought back from exile for a short while today thanks to Gabriellives who trampled on the shattered pieces of my poor little heart with that beautiful story.

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks are mostly on lyselkatz.tumblr.com, feel free to have a look there ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remember me, please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014528) by [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives)




End file.
